Just another Mermaid Tail
by DristictDancer
Summary: My name is Holly. My life isn't normal. I'm a mermaid, and it's my job to find out how that happened, and why its just ocean water that changes me. No one knows, not even my best friends.


**The ocean, a beautiful shade of blue. Bright and shining by day, but dark, and mysterious by night. My story, isn't like others, I'm different, I'm what you call, a fairytale. So, this is my story.**

My name is Holly. I have two best friends, Katie and Ella. Katie is also short for Katherine, but she likes Katie. I'm the only one like this, none of my friends know. So I'm on a mission, even though I'm only in 11th grade, still in school and struggling to stay away from the ocean. Yeah, the ocean used to be my favorite place to relax with my friends, now its a place I can't be seen with my friends. I'm a mermaid, and no one knows.

"Holly!" I jumped up.

"Sorry." I sighed as I picked up the phone. " I spaced out." I giggled shyly. We were having a party, well we were going to a party. I shut my journal, locked it and placed my necklace on, that of course held the key to my journal.

"Are you coming down or what?" Ella asked as she began to get impatient.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10. " I said, we hung up and I ran down the stairs and out the door. I walked down the beach house that Leann lived in. It wasn't really a house, more like a mansion. Lots of people were there, and the moon was full. It was dark, and when I arrived, I saw Ella and Katie. Ella had on a green ankle low skirt on with a green matching bikini that crisscrossed her collarbone. The outfit had on several designs, like flowers, swirls, patterns. Ella had he sun-kissed blonde hair half down half up and curled. Katie had on short, just over the butt dress like swim cover that was strapless, and had a white rim on top with a bow. She had he dark brown hair in a bun and had sunglasses on, for some weird reason. Ella was soft, lightly tan skin. Katie was sun-kissed tan and was more on the wild side then us two. Me, I was about in the middle, not as light as Ella, but not sun-kissed like Katie, but just right for me. I had on a dark blue jean shorts, with a maroon, Indian type patterns every which way and color, that exposed my belly. Ella kind of forced me to wear that shirt, I hated it. I had my dark brown hair down. I walked over with my brown sandals on. Ella and Katie were barefoot.

"Yay!" Ella squealed.

"What? Where's your swimsuit?" Katie asked.

"I wasn't going to swim." I answered.

"You came to a beach party and your not going to swim?" Katie cocked an eyebrow as we walked inside. Steven caught up with us, he was like our best guy friend. He's had a crush on Ella for like ever, but she's oblivious. Katie and I on the other hand already caught on. He had on a white t-shirt with a surf board on it and blue swim shorts.

"Yes, that's right." I smiled cautiously.

Right then, Katie pushed us against a wall. "There's Luke.." She whispered desperately. "How do I look?"

"Smashing!" I stuck up two thumbs with a cheesy smile.

"Seriously!"

"You look good, now go get him." Ella swooned.

She rushed off, and began twirling her hair against a wall, just like that, he walked over to her.

Ella took Steven off to the beach to splash around with everyone, so I followed. I stayed on the deck and watched. Everyone was dancing, and throwing water at everyone. Ocean water was the only water the turned me to a mermaid. I sighed, I wish I could be like them, normal.

Just then, Leann came up from behind. She had on a sexy, and very revealing hot pink bikini with white ruffles. "Look who decided to come and join the popular crowd." She snickered. Layne, and Ryan were standing next to her.

"Look who decided to join the nerds." I remarked.

"Why are you even here? Especially if your not going to swim." She scoffed.

"Because, I'd rather talk to my friends then have sex with them." I smirked.

"Ha-Ha-Ha." She rolled her eyes and walked away. The boys following, but lingering eyes staying behind.

I did nothing but nothing at this party, Ella was having fun with everyone, and Katie was getting nasty with Luke. Time flew by, and just then, it was like 2 am. I was about to leave when I was scooped up into the air. Ryan and Layne were holding me up, one took my legs, and Layne took under my arms. "Time to throw the party stopper into the water." Ryan snickered. He had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. Layne had short brown hair with bright blue-green eyes. They laughed, Leann watched and blew a whistle.

"Yeah! Come on guys, throw her in!" She chanted. Katie and Ella saw right then, and watched, not knowing what to do.

"Come on, please don't." I prayed.

"To late." They began swinging me over the dock, teasing me with uncertainty.

"No!" I screamed again, everyone was watching but I couldn't be know as the fishtail freak, I'd rather be a scaredy cat then that. They swung back, and just then, I kicked my foot free and I fell onto the dock. I stood up, glared at them, and then pushed Ryan and Layne into the ocean. I glared at Leann, 'You better watch your back." I growled.

I pushed past Katie and Ella, who tried reassuring me, but I just went home. No one could know, not even them.


End file.
